Big In Size And Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: On Thanksgiving, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big share the tale of how Sasha met them.


Underneath the Grant Mansion, Way Big and Ultimate Way Big were cooking Thanksgiving dinner. They smiled as they cooked together because they knew their favorite dinner guests will be dropping in any minute.

"Woo-hooooo!"

The brothers looked over to their bed and saw Rachel, Ally and Sasha plop onto the enormous bed. "Hi, guys! Happy Thanksgiving!" Sasha said.

"Girls, glad you can make it." Way Big greeted warmly. He went over and scooped up the girls in his huge hand. He brought his face to them and the little humans hugged him deeply.

"Dinner is just about ready!" said Ultimate Way Big. Sasha inhaled the wonderful smell of the turkey cooking accompanied with the potato salad, pumpkin pie and many more delicious delicacies.

Sasha's licked her lips, eager to taste all of them.

Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "I see you're ready to eat." he said as he cooked.

Rachel and Ally giggled, Sasha blushed, a little embarrassed. "Well, I do love you and Way Big's cooking." she admitted.

Rachel raised a brow and grinned. "If I'm not mistaken, there was a time when you didn't."

Sasha's eyes widened, the two To'kustars shared a laugh, but Ally was curious. "Really? Why's that?"

"It was when Sasha met us for the first time." Way Big said as he and his brother sat on the bed together to tell the tale. "It was when she just moved here and got settled in..."

* * *

><p>It was a miserable cloudy day, rain fell from the clouds. Sasha was looking out the window, watching the rainfall. Yesterday, her sister and alien roommates threw a huge party to welcome her.<p>

But today, Sasha was all alone in the spooky old house. Rachel was hanging out with Rook and the other aliens were on missions or just hanging out in town.

Sasha was feeling both lonely and relived. She was used to being alone, sometimes she liked it, sometimes she didn't. But she was glad no aliens were going to scare her, she knew they meant well, but she still felt uneasy around them.

Sasha's peace was disturbed when her stomach growled, quite loudly. She decided to get something to eat. She got up and was about to go the kitchen when something caught Sasha's eye, making her stop. She saw It looked like...a hole in the floor behind the bookcase. She shoved the bookcase aside and was amazed that this was...a tubelike hole. It was big enough to fit her!

Curious, Sasha leaned down and was amazed as to how deep it was, it seemed to lead to nowhere.

But Sasha made the big mistake of leaning in closer, because her hand slipped and she lost her balance, falling down the hole.

Sasha screamed as she fell further and further down the long tube. Everything was going so fast, it felt like she was falling forever.

Soon enough, there was a light up ahead and Sasha landed on something soft. Bewildered, Sasha looked up and realized she was in a gigantic bedroom!

"Whoa! This looks like it was made for a giant!" Sasha said.

She paused. And registered what she just said. "G-G-G-Giant?!" Sasha squeaked. She had a good feeling that a giant lived in this room. And she did not want to see one.

Sasha began to panic, she started to hyperventilate.

"I know I heard something in here." a voice boomed. It was a voice perfect for a giant!

Terror-stricken, Sasha panicked and hid behind the huge pillow. She heard the thundering footsteps of the giant enter the room. Sasha peeked carefully as she could and almost screamed.

The giant was a frightful sight to behold. He was white with red markings, with fins on his arms and one big fin on his head. But what chilled Sasha of all was his narrowed green eyes. He knew she was in here, and he was going to find her. He was probably hungry for fresh human meat.

Sasha had to get out of here. As soon as the giant's back was turned, she jumped off the bed, landed on the ground, and ran. Without stopping, without looking back, Sasha ran out to the hall and still kept running. She realized she was in a cave of some kind and then ran around a corner, panting and collecting her breath.

The girl was scared beyond belief. Her knees were weak. She could still see that creature's evil glare in her mind. At least she was away from that giant's stomach.

"Ah, there you are."

Sasha turned and saw not one, but two giants. Only the other giant had three horns, blue on his body and was three times as big as the first one.

It was too much for Sasha, she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed as loud as she could scream. She kept screaming until she eventually blacked out.

Sasha's mind was in a haze. She was having an awful nightmare and wanted to wake up. Her nose started to pick up a tasty smell, making her empty stomach gurgle, thus waking her up.

But when Sasha woke up, she discovered that to her horror, she wasn't having a nightmare. She was cuffed to a table and saw the two giants standing over a pot that was boiling over a roaring fire.

Sasha watched in horror as the larger giant stirred the contents of the pot carefully. She feared that she was going to be an ingredient in that pot. That delicious smelling stew caused Sasha stomach to grumble louder than ever, getting the two giants' attention.

The smaller giant took a bowl and poured what looked like stew into it. Sasha screamed and shivered when the two giants approached her with the bowl. The red and white giant brought a spoonful of stew to Sasha's mouth.

As starving as she was, Sasha wasn't going to be fed by these monsters. She closed her mouth tightly and turned away in fear.

If only she saw the two giants look at each other in confusion. "What's the matter? Don't you want to eat?" the giant spoke softly, startling Sasha.

Her belly growled again. "See? Your stomach's grumbling." said the taller giant. "You need to eat something." The spoon was brought closer to her mouth, but Sasha whimpered and turned away, shaking her head.

Sasha wanted to get out of this horrible place. Trapped by giants and soon to be their snack?! She wanted to faint again, she wanted to scream for help. But no one was there to save her.

Just then, Sasha felt a huge finger tickling the middle of her tummy. She squealed and closed her mouth tighter. The giant kept tickling her belly while the other brought the spoon closer to her mouth.

The gigantic monster smiled, enjoying this. "Come on, open up! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The giant teased, tickling her sides as well. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Sasha struggled to keep her mouth shut. She grunted and growled as she squirmed around, trying to escape that evil finger.

After several minutes, Sasha's mouth was still shut and the monster gave up. Sasha went limp on the table, relived that dreaded tickling was over. But her stomach growled again, she was incredibly hungry.

"Alright," the red and white giant said, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to eat this delicious stew all by ourselves, brother." He brought the bowl of stew in front of Sasha's face.

The giant brothers watched in amusement seeing Sasha eyeing that scrumptious bowl of food.

"And it smells as good as it tastes..." the big brother giant said, grinning. He gently blew the warm fumes into Sasha's face, the alluring aroma taunted her, driving her insane. Her mouth started to water, her stomach couldn't be any louder.

"Mmmm! It smells soooo good, doesn't it?" the small giant mused, dipping a fresh spoonful and bringing it to Sasha's mouth. "It looks so creamy and smooth, I know you're just dying to have it in your belly..."

Sasha was breaking. She licked her lips, wanting just a taste of that stew. Soon she wouldn't have the strength or willpower to resist. The giant waved the spoon under her nose, further enticing her.

Finally, Sasha gave in and opened her mouth, admitting defeat. The giant complied and began feeding Sasha. Sasha's eyes shot up. This stew was delicious! She opened her mouth for more.

Soon enough, Sasha finished the whole bowl, her belly full of stew. But she hung her head and started to cry.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked the taller giant. "Why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm all fattened up for you guys to eat me." Sasha sobbed. "I'll be plump and juicy..."

The brothers were shocked. This is why she refused to eat?!

She looked up at the giants, no hope in her teary gaze. "Can you say goodbye to my sister Rachel for me?" she asked, her lips trembling. "And tell Whampire that even though he's an alien vampire, he's still...I mean, he's really..." Sasha broke down crying in despair, tears cascading down her face.

"We're not going to eat you!" the small giant blurted out. He released Sasha and brought her to his huge chest, cradling her. "Don't let our size scare you, I promise you, we're friendly giants." He gently wiped Sasha's tears off her face.

Sasha was extremely confused and dumbfounded.

"He's right, Sasha."

Sasha and the giants heard Rachel's voice. They looked and saw her standing on the bed. "Sasha, this is Way Big and Ultimate Way Big." Rachel explained. "They live under the mansion. Guys, this is Sasha, my younger sister."

The giants looked down at Sasha, seeing her shocked expression. "We're sorry for scaring you, we don't even eat humans! We wanted to help you." said Ultimate Way Big.

"Plus we heard your empty stomach getting louder and louder! We just had to feed you something!" Way Big included.

Sasha did not expect this at all. These giants were only being nice to her this whole time?! Now she felt really bad, she started sulking.

"Hey! There will be no sad faces down here!" Way Big said in a playful manner. He pinned Sasha to the bed by making a v shape with his index and middle finger and placed them on her arms and legs.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sasha tried to squirm away, but can't. Way Big raised his other index finger, playfully made a tickling motion in the air, and moved it slowly and teasingly towards Sasha's belly.

"Oh, no! No! No! No!" Sasha squeaked. Way Big lifted up her shirt and let his giant finger lightly caress her stomach. To which Sasha responded to with uncontrollable giggles. "Eeeheeheeheehee! Stohohop it! Ahahahahahaha!"

Way Big gave a sly smile as he kept tickling, his time a bit faster. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's got a belly full of tickles? You do! You do! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" he teased. Sasha laughed out loud as her tummy continued being tortured.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! I DON'T LIKE MY TUMMY TICKLED!" Sasha wailed for mercy.

Way Big stopped and arched a brow. "Oh, really? Then you're gonna hate this..." He knelt down and brought his lips to her stomach. Sasha was confused until the giant started humming. The vibrations of his humming caused Sasha to explode with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, STAHAHAHAP! THAT TICKLES! OH, THAT'S THE WORST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!" Sasha pleaded.

When her plea was heard, Ultimate Way Big swung his arms under his brother's arms and pinned him to the floor. Now he was trapped in his brother's hold. "Hey! What's the big idea?! Let me go!"

Sasha got up as Ultimate Way Big smiled down at her. "Hey, Sasha. You want to take a closer look at Way Big? A really close look?" he asked in a devious way. Way Big's green eyes grew, afraid of what may be in store for him.

The girl was confused until Rachel whispered to her what he's talking about. Realization came across the brunette's face. "Oh..." Sasha grinned in anticipation, chuckling. Way Big gulped when the two sisters walked up to the trapped To'kustar's body. They crawled up and were atop his stomach. Feeling their little feet walking on his tickle spot, Way Big tried to be still and not giggle.

"What's wrong, Way Big?" Sasha cooed. She kneeled down on his big, white belly. "Not ticklish, are you?" She lowered her fingers onto the skin and started to wiggle them in a spider-like way. "Hm? Does that tickle?"

Way Big cracked a smile as he started to giggle, his stomach bounced up and down, making the girls laugh as well as keep their balance.

"Aw, is the big tough giant ticklish?" Rachel teased as she worked her fingers on Way Big's belly. Now both sisters were tickling all over him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOP! STOP TICKLING ME!" Way Big laughed like crazy, even more crazy than Sasha. She was amazed at how ticklish this giant was! He was just a big softie, who knew?

After a few more minutes of tickling, the girls stopped tickling. Way Big took in big breaths, those girls tickled him real good. He started giggling again when he felt the girls climb all the way up from his belly to his shoulders. Sasha smiled and gave the friendly giant a hug. "I'm so sorry I was scared of you and your brother, Way Big. And thanks for the food. It was the best stew I ever tasted!"

"That's a great compliment coming from a great chef like Sasha!" Rachel said.

Ultimate Way Big released his sibling. The two brothers each gave the girls a loving, giant hug.

* * *

><p>"And so, that's how Sasha met us." Way Big finished as everyone gathered at the table for dinner. Once they said their prayers, they immediately dug into the enormous Thanksgiving feast.<p>

"I just love that story!" Ally said.

"So do I..." Whampire purred as he hooked his arm around Sasha, who blushed badly. "So, Sasha, what exactly was it you wanted the giants to tell me?" He nuzzled with her.

Sasha giggled. "I think you have a pretty good idea what is was." she answered for him. And they kissed together.

"Hey! Not at the table, you two!" Rath roared with a mouthful of turkey. "Ya trying to make Rath puke?!"

Everybody just laughed, Sasha was truly happy to be a part of this amazing family.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!<strong>


End file.
